Parallel....A very odd SI
by InvaderZIP23
Summary: Me and a few of my friends are zapped into ZIM world and have to save it from a very evil thing. My fan-characters appear too!!!
1. The chapter that you should read first!

PARALLEL  
  
"NEW EPPIE!!NEW EPPIE!!NEW EPPIE!!" came the insane chant. A human female wearing a  
  
Prepare For Some DOOM! shirt sat on the edge of her bed, jumping up and down. An evil  
  
Nickelodeon logo was sewn above the writing so it read, "Nickelodeon, Prepare for Some DOOM!" The bottom of the shirt was tied off so that it resembled a tunic of some sort. She wore black jeans with silver stars on them and an IZ decal in each star. She also had on a pair of Dib-like glasses. She hugged a GIR plushie tightly. "NEWEPPIENEWEPPIENEWEPPIENEWEPPIENEWEPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She flung open her window. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW EPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" she howled. A car alarm went off.  
  
"Shaddap!" someone yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST BEGGING TO FACE THE MOOSE!!!" The complaining neighbor muttered to himself about crazy psychopaths next door. She sat down in front of her TV and checked to make sure the VCR was on. "YAY!!!!!" The 'Invasion' sign came on and she screamed happily. Suddenly, the TV went blank. All the power went out as well. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MAY THE FLEAS FROM YOUR COW INFLAME YOUR RHUBARB!!!!!!!!" She clutched the TV and then whacked it with a fist. "ARGH!!!" It didn't help.  
  
"Ya know Lizrah, that isn't doing any good." She spun around at the sound of the voice. A Pikachu with a golden Irken symbol on his head lay on her bed. He had a blue and gold bracelet around his left ear and wore a belt of blue and pink Mardi Gras beads. His tail twitched.  
  
"WHAT ON IRK??!! Luck-Charm?!!!!"  
  
"In the fur!"  
  
"But how???" He shrugged.  
  
"I dunno......" The human twitched angrily. The floor glowed beneath her feet and she grew taller. Her hair turned to an anime spiky silver and she grew rabbit-like ears. White fur ran down the length of them. The shirt had become an actual black tunic and she was wearing silver tights. Her eyes turned narrow and the glasses disappeared. A black headband with an eight- petalled flower appeared on her forehead. Two swords appeared on her back and lastly a monkey tail sprouted.  
  
"GAH!! WHY???!! I've been waiting since OCTOBER!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Lizrah!" the Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN??!!!! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU "CALM DOWN"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She drew her swords and slashed her "Things I hate" dartboard in half. One BUM was sliced completely in half and IM Weasel was torn to ribbons. She panted and hung her head. "This bites. No new ZIM." She opened her window and let out a long howl of grief. "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
--Japan--  
  
"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
--Back to the house--  
  
"LIZRAH!!" Luck-Charm exclaimed, sounding dumbfounded. "Look!" She opened her eyes and looked around. A billboard reading "Drink Poop!" could be seen off on the distance.  
  
"HOLY IRK!!! IS IT??!!!!" She leapt out her window and looked around. The houses were all a dark gloomy purple. Her white house stood out like a cat at a dog show. Luck-Charm dashed out the window and leapt on her shoulder.  
  
"I...I..Don't believe it!" he murmured. She looked around and grinned.  
  
"I'M IN INVADER ZIM!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started doing the monkey dance. "WHEE-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she screamed in her GIR voice. "LET'S MAKE BISCUTS!! LET'S MAKE BISCUTS!" The Pikachu clasped his hands over his ears.  
  
"Must you scream so loud?"  
  
"Sorry." Luck-Charm looked at her watch.  
  
"Lizrah! Your watch says it's Monday and 8:00AM. It was Friday before the power went out!" She thought for a minute, trying to unravel this mystery. Then something in her head clicked.  
  
"8:00!!! SKOOL!! Let's go!!" She transformed back into her human form and they ran off. She dashed back to her house and shut the window." We want to avoid any scrapes with the Open Window Maniac." LC nodded.  
  
"DOOM doom doom doom doom............." ranted the teacher. A small, nervous Squee walked up to her and handed her a note from the office.  
  
He then ran out of the room screaming, "RUN SCHMEE!!!!!!" The teacher looked at the note. "There will be a new student joining class number.." An airplane flew overhead blocking out her voice. "Her name is InvaderZIP23." An odd girl walked in the room with some kind of yellow mouse on her shoulder. Dib stared at her. So did everyone else.  
  
"Ms. Bitters?" Spoo asked from the back of the room." Isn't it against the rules to have pets at Skool?" The mouse-rabbit jumped down from her shoulder and leaped on top of his desk. It grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"Listed SPOO!! I am NOBODY'S pet!! IZ23 is my friend. NOT my master. FRIEND!!!" The class stared at the talking rodent. Dib pulled out a notepad and begun to take notes. The mouse's cheeks glowed and electricity raced down its arm, shocking poor Spoo. The kid squealed and the mouse stalked away haughtily. It leapt on its FRIEND'S shoulder and faced them."By the way, my name is Luck-Charm and I am a Pikachu, not a mouse." The human finally spoke.  
  
"Umm....Ms. Bitters? Can I sit in Zita's seat?"  
  
"Fine. You're doomed anyway." Zita got up and moved to the back of the room and sat next to Willy. Dib finally got a good look at the girl and gasped. Her shirt had a picture of ZIM WITHOUT his disguise on it! Her pants were covered with them too. Pictures of that little green dog-thing of ZIM's were on them too. So was a Gaz decal. He thought he saw a button with his picture on it too.  
  
"She knows.."he murmured.  
  
ZIM and ZIP stared at the Pikachu. It wasn't its talking ability that had caught their attention, it was the golden, glowing Irken symbol on its head. They too had noticed the decals. "It's weird....I feel like I know her somehow," ZIP muttered. She passed the human a note in Irken script.  
  
"ZIP, you know these smelly-Earth monkeys can't read Irken. And why do you want to pass IT a note anyway?"  
  
"I have a hunch that....." A crumpled wad of paper landed on her desk. She opened it and startled.  
  
'Yes, I know you too Irken invader ZIP,' it read in Irken writing.' You as well ZIMMY. I'll explain everything to you at lunch.' ZIP passed the note to ZIM and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. His contacts fell out and he hurriedly put them back in before anyone noticed. Ms. Bitters resumed ranting.  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom......"  
  
Five million "Dooms" later, the lunch bell rang. The rest of the students raced out of the room, save ZIP and ZIM. They waited for the human to grab a pile of paper and gel pens that had seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She looked at them and smiled. "Halo!"  
  
"Halo's are for dead people," Luck-Charm declared. The girl's blue eyes grew wide under her huge glasses and she lunged at ZIM and hugged him.  
  
"OH MY IRK!! IT'S REALLY YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She released him and turned to ZIP." You look so different in person. I mean, you're the same, but...not just a sketch on paper. You're REAL!" The two Irkens stared at her.  
  
"You said you would "explain" filth-human. So begin your...explaining." ZIM growled. The human looked around nervously.  
  
"Come to this address after Skool," she said, handing them a slip of paper. "Bring GIZ and GIR too. Radio Neera, Faroeh, and KAT. We need EVERYONE." The Irkens were shocked at that.  
  
"H-how? W-where?"  
  
"Lunch!!" she yelled happily, dashing down the hall, pens and paper in hand.  
  
"Wait for me!!!!!!" Luck-Charm yelled, racing after her.  
  
The lunchroom was pure chaos. Because it was raining, there would be no recess. Dib beckoned to the strange girl who was taking in all the sights and smells of the room. She ran toward him and sat down next to him, ignoring the long-in-effect law that no one sat next to Dib, save ZIP, Gaz, and ZIM. ZIM sat there, not by choice, but because he wanted to sit next to ZIP and she wanted to sit next to both him and Dib. The Pikachu leapt off her shoulder and leapt atop Gaz's head. It stared at her Game Slave and muttered to her," Go left! That way you can't get hit by Volvagia's Rock Throw attack!" She followed its advice and narrowly missed being hit by an avalanche of rocks.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"So you know ZIM's an alien?" Dib asked her.  
  
"Yup! And I know that you once tried to stop him by presenting at a Swollen Eyeball meeting and another time with water balloons and stuff. I also know there is a nightmare world in your head."  
  
"How the?"  
  
"And you ZIM, you're an Irken invader, your SIR's name is GIR, it's advanced, and you live in a glowing green house. You also hit the Earth with a water balloon once."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Come to my house after Skool. All shall be explained. Gaz, you too." She handed Gaz and Dib a slip identical to ZIM and ZIP's. They looked it over, confused. The bell rang and the students trotted back to their classrooms like zombies.  
  
"Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom…"  
  
ZIP and ZIM were at the base, contemplating the odd girl. "Can we trust her?" ZIM asked ZIP.  
  
"I think we can. I get this feeling from her that she can help us." She got the two SIRs dressed in their disguises, much to their dislike. Neera, Faroeh, and KAT appeared on a teleporter and walked up to the Irkens.  
  
"Hallo ZIM, ZIP!" Faroeh said cheerfully. He shoved a pair of contacts in his eyes and thought hard. In a minute, he looked like a furry human with odd ears. Neera did the same and forced KAT into her cat suit. They all walked out the door only to find the odd human standing there with her Pikachu companion. Dib and Gaz were there too. They followed IZ23, wondering if this was smart. 


	2. The chapter that is before chapter 3 and...

She led them into a bright white house. They sat down on a couch in the living room and stared at her, their eyes demanding answers. "You want to know how I know so much about you right?" They nodded. "ZIM, Dib, Gaz, GIR. Your dimension in my world is a TV show. You have merchandise and many psycho fans. However, you are a real dimension, merely running parallel to our Earth. Your Earth is similar, yet different. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so," Dib volunteered. "Like two sides of a coin sort of. Right? One heads, one tails?"  
  
"Yup," Luck-Charm said. "As for ZIP, Neera, GIZ, Faroeh, and KAT, in a way, you were created by Lizrah here. And yet, you lead your own lives. Lizrah records what she finds out is happening and people read it. It's called fan- fiction here, but if you wrote it in your world, it would be about equal to a diary. So you see, this is not our normal dimension."  
  
"Are you saying we're not real in your dimension?" ZIP asked.  
  
"No. You're very real. Just….a different kind of real. And to explain my odd reaction, the last time I saw you in person, it wasn't here. It was a different environment and I was trying to not interfere with my silly fan ways." IZ23 stated.  
  
"What nonsense you speak! I've never seen you before in my life!" ZIM growled.  
  
"Maybe this will help." LC jumped down from her shoulder and ran over to a stereo in the corner. The floor beneath IZ23's feet glowed and she reverted to her NightFox StarTail form. "Ring a bell?"  
  
"NightFox!!" they exclaimed. "It's you!"  
  
"Yup. Your average, meddling dimension hopper. However, the human form is my true one." Luck-Charm placed a CD in the stereo and In The End by Linkin Park began to play. IZ23/NightFox jumped up and pulled them all up. "Now that our big explanation is over, let's have some fun!" She began to sing as the words began. "It starts with one thing. I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time."  
  
"All I know. Time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day. The clock ticks life away." LC added.  
  
"It's so unreal. Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on but didn't even know. Wasted it all just to.." ZIP sang.  
  
"What is this, karaoke hour?" Dib exclaimed.  
  
"Come on ZIMMY! Dib! It's fun!" ZIP declared. "I tried so hard. And got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter! I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even maaaaaater!"  
  
"So we're only semi-existent in your dimension?"  
  
"Yup. I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me. Acting I was part of your property." She sang. ZIM rubbed his eyes and she stopped singing. "You guys can take off your disguises here. I'm the only one, and I already know what you are. And you know what each other are so why not?" The aliens happily piled their disguises off to the side. She hugged GIR and GIZ tightly. "Oh, you guys are so cute!"  
  
"Yay!!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"So why ARE you here?" Neera asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think something is wrong that I can help to fix. Your dimension has gone through a bit of trouble lately."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The president of the network that airs your show doesn't like it and is trying to destroy it."  
  
"WHAT?!!" ZIM roared. "How could ANYONE, even a FILTHY stink-beast dislike the all-powerful ZIM?!!!"  
  
"I don't know either. All I do know is that something is wrong. I don't normally get sucked into dimensions like this without trying to go there or anything. And it's weird. Everything in my house is the way I've always wanted it to be. Something is seriously wrong."  
  
"The stars have predicted something shall happen to endanger the Irken race, but I figured they were just speaking about Miyuki's mistake once more. I never thought that…." Neera's voice trailed off with embarrassment. "I was a fool." Faroeh placed a paw on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"'S all right Neera. You didn't know. I probably would have done the same thing." The doorknob rattled and Neera and Faroeh bristled. They transformed into their beast forms and threw their clothes to the side. The two Sphirynx ran to the door and bared their teeth. The door opened and the human standing there stepped backwards in fright. She had short blond hair and wore a "Somebody Needs A Hug!" shirt. She had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and tall black shoes. She was quite short. A Red-Tailed Hawk was perched on her shoulder. InvaderZIP23 transformed back into her human form and shouted to them.  
  
"NEERA! FAROEH!! IT'S ALL RIGHT!! I KNOW HER!!" They backed off and lay down on the couch, still bristling. Luck-Charm waved to the human.  
  
"Halo!!"  
  
"Elizabeth?" the human asked." Is that you?"  
  
"Yeppers."  
  
"'Sup foo?"  
  
"Nothin' much. And you know Luck-Charm from way back when he was just a plushie. Who's the hawk?"  
  
"His name's Toby."  
  
"Surprise surprise," Luck-Charm muttered.  
  
"It's so weird. I was about to watch the new ZIM episode when the power went out. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was here!" She suddenly noticed ZIM, Dib, Gaz, and GIR standing off to the side. "Oh……my………GOSH! Is it really them?" IZ23 nodded. The human raced over to ZIM and Dib and took them both into a big bear hug." SOMEBODY NEEDS A HUG!!" she screamed. She released them and looked around at the others. "All your fan characters are here too."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." A bunch of other humans piled in the doorway, miscellaneous creatures on the shoulders or heads.  
  
"Liz I…" a boy declared. They all noticed the characters and there was much happy screaming that drown out the blaring Linkin Park music.  
  
"Holy Irk!! It's THEM!!"  
  
"Yippee!!"  
  
"Somebody needs a hug!"  
  
"You know all these stink-people InvaderZIP23?!" ZIM howled over the noise.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"InvaderZIP23?" the blonde asked. "Your ffn alias?"  
  
"Yeppers! EVERYONE!!" They stopped screaming and stared. The characters ran away and hid behind Neera and Faroeh. "INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!!"  
  
"I'm Juu-Juu," a brown-haired girl said. "And this is Heero." She gestured to a monkey on her shoulder. It bowed politely.  
  
"I'm GIR!" a boy with glasses and an "I'm Dancin' Like A Monkey!" shirt said. He looked at the real GIR and thought for a minute. "Actually, my name is I.M.GIR. And this is Gir." He pointed to a mongoose-dog beside him and it nodded its head respectively.  
  
"I'm Kero13!" said a girl with a black Dib-like trench coat. "And this is Minerva." The snowy owl grinned.  
  
"My name is Hawk6002," the blond said. "And I've already introduced Tobias."  
  
"I'm HAL9000DT!" a boy shouted. "And this is OTF." The mongoose nodded.  
  
"It stands for Obey The Fist," it said.  
  
"I'm Carla," a tall girl said. "And this is Link." The Jigglypuff smiled happily.  
  
"I'm Mooing Duck!" another tall girl. "And my friend here is named Sandy." The squirrel jumped on her head.  
  
"I'm S," said a girl with a Spongebob shirt on. "and this is Luna." Her black cat danced around her feet.  
  
"I'm Kelley!" a girl with curly hair cheered. "And my animal person's name is Nennen" The Bejil in her arms squeaked happily.  
  
"My name is Zag," said another girl, "and this is Kat." Her black panther wound itself around her legs, purring.  
  
"That's all of 'em!" IZ23 exclaimed.  
  
"I have a question IZ23." Kero13 asked. "Why do we have these animals with us?"  
  
"I guess these are our spirit animals or something. Kewl huh?" The door suddenly opened and a tall, skinny man ran inside. He was panting heavily.  
  
"Squirrels….everywhere…evil..evil.." He noticed the squirrel on Mooing Duck's shoulder. "Noooooo!!!"  
  
"Nny!! Calm down! It's just Sandy and my friend Mooing Duck." He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" He looked around. "And where am I??"  
  
"GREAT. THAT'S smart." Zag stated. "Run INTO a house and you don't even know WHOSE it is!"  
  
"Zag, I wouldn't do that if I were you," I.M.GIR muttered. His mongoose-dog nodded.  
  
"What's he gonna do? A moron who's afraid of SQUIRRELS can't be VERY powerful. OR smart!" Nny's eye began to twitch and a crazed look came into his eyes.  
  
"The reason I wouldn't make fun of him is simple," Kero13 exclaimed.  
  
"I'll torment who I want!" She turned back to Nny. "Why on Irk would someone be scared of HARMLESS LITTLE SQUIRRELS??" Nny began to look REALLY ticked off.  
  
"The reason you shouldn't make fun of him is.." IZ23 began.  
  
"HE'S JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC!!!" IMGIR, Kero13, and IZ23 bellowed. Zag looked as though she was going to be sick.  
  
"OH…hello Mr. Johnny. I didn't recognize you. Your hair grew back, didn't it? Good look for you. He he he…" She was sweating nervously. Johnny pulled out a blade and lunged at her. Faroeh leapt and cuffed Nny on the head, knocking him out of the way of Zag. The human went flying and hit the wall. Faroeh turned to Zag and exposed his saber-like teeth in a growl.  
  
"You're lucky I was here or else you would have been Nny's next victim. Grrarrwl…" He stalked away toward Neera, his tail twitching in agitation. Nny stood up and shook his head. He lunged once more, this time with two large knives. IZ23 transformed into her NightFox mode and drew the swords from her back. Steel met steel in mid-air as she ran in for the defense.  
  
"JOHNNY C!! STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!!" she hissed at him. Oddly enough, he put the blades away and sat down on the couch.  
  
"So explain. What is this place and who are you?" he growled.  
  
Introductions and giving the extremely tempermental Johnny an explaination took about an hour, considering the pains that had to be taken to stop him from killing HAL9000DT and Zag. In fact, he hated everyone except for IZ23, Hawk6002, and Kero13.  
  
"Harumph……aliens….." he muttered.  
  
"You know, if my mother was to show up now, we'd have a lot of explaining to do," InvaderZIP23 laughed.  
  
"Yah. 4 aliens, 2 robots, 2 strange kids, and a guy in his twenties or so sitting in the living room listening to Linkin Park music? Plus all of us and our spirit animals? THAT would take a lot of explaining!!" Hawk6002 replied. Suddenly Luck-Charms ears perked up and Tobias let out a screech.  
  
"Lizrah….something's wrong," the Pikachu exclaimed. 


End file.
